


A closer "friendship"

by That_One_galll



Category: Ape Escape
Genre: Anal, Gay, M/M, Oral, Shota, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_galll/pseuds/That_One_galll
Summary: Basically the two boys getting closer.I'm back to writing fics,,, woooooo





	A closer "friendship"

Jake and Spike were just relaxing, basically a day off. Jake started to feel funny under his pants. Spike almost fell asleep. Jake pulled down his pants, He was hard. He got embarrassed, but it felt good. He started masturbaiting because he thought of Spike's ass that he saw on accident. Jake was moaning loudly and woke up Spike. "Hey I'-" Spike stopped and started blushing. Jake hid his dick by pulling down his shirt. Spike got near Jake and removed his own clothes. he lift up Jake's shirt and stroked his dick a little. "a-ah~!" He moaned softly. Spike leaned over and started to suck his dick. Jake started to moan louder. Nathalie came in shocked and left. Precum came out of Jake's cock and started to fuck Spike's ass. Spike was moaning softly until Jake came. Cum leaked out of his ass. Jake got closer to Spike, looking at him in the eyes, started to lick his tongue and kiss him.


End file.
